Angels' Garden
by Yumi1
Summary: A fairy tale with the CCS crew [CH4 is up!]
1. Ch. 1

~Angels' Garden~  
  
Chapter One: The Bittersweet Dawn  
  
Ok so this is a little bit sappy and fairy tale-ish but, hey, do you blame me?? Weee~ Writing this one was fun… OK: Everyone in this story is basically the same age, somewhere abouts 15-17 ish. However, cause it has that fairy tale element, marrying at such a young age is appropriate to them!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Once upon a time, there was a dashing young prince whose wondrous exploits were known far and wide five other young men like him, and five glorious angels. As all gallant boys, the young prince was directed to marry only one of the legendary angels. Few of these mythical angels had ever been courted and wed. The women of the world at that time were all course, vulgar sort of women. All they cared about were themselves and money. So, noble and valiant boys who had long quested and achieved notable acclaims, were sent to the Heavenly Garden of Angels. Each angel was a princess in her own right.  
  
Once there had been hundreds of pure angels, but if they gave their heart to a human boy, and if he did not return her loving affection, she would fall to the world and become a tiny flower. As there had been many a bad man who refuted an angel's love, many fell. The angels slumbered quietly in a nest overlooking the Heavenly Garden of Angels and only when a man that they were destined to love entered or neared the Garden, did they awaken.  
  
Well, this is the tale of five beautiful angels' lives and loves. One had long, raven-kissed dark hair, another short, golden-brown hair, one short, straight brown hair, another silvery wavy hair, and the last had auburn- tressed fine hair. As six boys, no, young men gasped and fought bravely against the magically enchanted thorns, then battled the Golden Mirror, tricked the fairy messenger, and many other rigorous tasks, the silvery- haired girl sat up quite suddenly. She placed a hand over her beating heart and felt it shake with love and joy. She carefully made her way past the other four girls and took a peek at the garden beneath her. Next, the auburn-tressed haired girl found herself awakened. She too sneaked over to the silvery-haired girl and quietly sat next to her, looking down at the garden with glowing happiness. With a tiny stretch, the short brown-haired girl pulled herself up and to the ledge of their nest. The short golden- brown-haired girl gave a tiny yawn as she discovered herself to be awake. Both made their way to where the other two sat. Lastly, the raven-kissed angel awoke and joined her sisters. They sat, gazing down at the boys, each with a special love shining in their eyes. "I love you," whispered the raven-kissed angel as she gazed adoringly at one boy. Each of the angels whispered the same words while looking at a boy. And the auburn-haired angel clasped her hands together while lovingly looking at her love. 


	2. Ch. 2

The boys however, could not see the angels presently, but all except one felt a twinge in their hearts as an angel whispered her love for him.  
  
Sakura, the short auburn-haired angel turned to the others, Tomoyo (the raven-kissed maiden), Rika (the short silver wavy angel), Chiharu (the fine auburn-brown girl), and Naoko (the short straight-haired heart) who were gazing into a candle to see a close-up image of their love, and asked, "Should we go down to meet them?"  
  
"Oh!" softly exclaimed Tomoyo and she placed her hand over her heart. Chiharu, blushing, nodded sweetly. Naoko looked down at the ground and covered her own flaming cheeks. Rika, had a somewhat sad look on her face.  
  
"Douka shita no?" Chiharu asked her, concerned.  
  
"No… I will be fine. It's just that if we find our true loves today, we might never ever see each other again. I-I-I will miss all of you so much. A-ano ne, what if the one I love, or you love, does not love you back? I am afraid of being a flower for eternity," she replied, with tears bated on her eyelashes.  
  
"Oh!" Sakura became fearful as well. Tomoyo closed her eyes to steady her breath and Chiharu turned paler. But, it was actually Naoko who spoke.  
  
"Minna-chan, minna-chan, we must put our faith in destiny. Perhaps we were fated to be flowers. We will always carry each other in our hearts and the memories will live on forever. Don't be afraid." Sakura and Rika gently wiped tears off with their handkerchiefs.  
  
"If we are to never meet again, please, remember, I love you, minna-chan," Tomoyo ventured and the other four nodded agreement. Sakura was the first to jump over. She slowly drifted down the way her namesake often does. Chiharu leaped next, floating down. Naoko and Tomoyo jumped at the same moment and each followed after Sakura and Chiharu. Rika cast one last look at her love and bounced down with the others.  
  
"Flaming- arg! How am I supposed to get past this?" the young prince Syaoran impatiently scowled, "A fence of fire is just plain unfair. I don't want to have to muss up my clothing, for I fear the angels will look at me with contempt," he sighed.  
  
"Bah! You gaki! [A/N: Somethings never change x_X] What do you think you are doing here, looking for a bride so sweet as these?" bellowed a noble from behind Syaoran. Annoyed, Syaoran wheeled around. "Prince Syaoran, these girls are not for such a scoundrel as you!" growled nobleman Touya.  
  
"Nobleman- Touya, how do you muster the gall to call me a gaki and scoundrel?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Easily enough! Normally I am a law-abiding citizen, but these angels belong to those pure of heart!" Touya replied, glaring. Friction crackled in the air surrounding the two.  
  
"Hmm, my fair lady, would you mind letting me past?" asked a quiet young man, Yukito, from royal blood.  
  
"Nandatta?! My job is to prevent that!" replied the Fairy messenger, with surprise written across her face. "Huh? Excuse me, but I don't actually understand that," answered Yukito while scratching his head, his eyes round. "Good day, to you two," a voice called from behind and when they turned, they saw a handsome young man standing behind them. 


	3. Ch.3 [Split]

Peh… here's where it starts to get… "interactive". XD Ok, so yea, I like EriolxSakura AND SyaoranxSakura… you pick which you'd rather read… =P  
  
Yeek… I am now officially out of material… -_-; What does this mean you ask? Well, I actually wrote this story a loooong time ago…. O_o Now I am reviving it because …. Well, I like it, ok! So after this, I am going to start actual penning of the story… o_O It will be affected by reviews from now on…. Scary thought! Well…. Dohmo arigatou gozaimasu, Tsuki no yume, ShinSeiFuji, and Slice!! Wheee~!  
  
"Goodbye," "Sayanora," "Ja matte," "Ja ne," "Ja," were softly called as the five angels were split up. A small dart whizzed across the air and struck the side of Sakura's leg. She fell soundlessly to the ground.  
  
~!Splitting of Stories!~ For all who would choose Syaoran over Eriol take the first half, those who prefer Eriol take the second… thanks! ^.^ 


	4. Ch. 4

Hm… it seems that people are confused. OK- here's what happens- If you prefer S&S, read this chapter. However, if you are more an E&S take on chapter 4! Not that difficult, ne? About the end of chapter 2: Sakura has been hit by a dart shot by an unknown person…  
  
If you don't like E&S then don't read chapter 4! I like them together and I am not trying to force my opinions on you! E&T is like THE worst couple that can be thought of in my opinion =P There is NO support in the manga or anime; they don't share any special moments… Blah, just because they have dark hair doesn't mean that they would make a cute couple! :Remembers the days that she used to like E&T: PWEH! Not anymore, so please don't ask for any E&T… However, I am perfectly fine with almost any other couple that one could ask for! Want C&Y? You got it! Wait.. I don't like E&K… Kaho is a pedophile!!! XP All right, let's consider this… If you think EriolXSakura is gross because they are distantly related think of all of the other couples CLAMP employs within CCS: A) Chiharu and Yamakazi are cousins b) Syaoran and Meiling are cousins c) Tomoyo and Sakura are cousins d) If Sakura is related to Tomoyo, then Tomoyo is related to Eriol as well! Geez, can we think about that for a moment?!  
  
This seems to be either A) my best fanfic or B) my most controversial one… Not sure which! Thanks for all of the sweet comments, especially, from BlessedBe, you dear, dear person!! XD That's it! I hope that I haven't offended anyone, I know that I am an incredibly opinionated person, so ja, minna!  
  
"That should take care of her for now," a boy whispered and stealthily slinked away. Meanwhile, Matt Terada spotted her. He slowly leaned over her and began to shout, "Angel?! Angel?! Douka shita no?! Wake up! Someone help!" Immediately racing to the scene, the rash Prince Syaoran appeared, and he raced to their side.  
  
"What sort of low-life would attack an angel?" he growled as he examined the dart on the ground. Matt said,  
  
"Where is the wound?" Syaoran impatiently replied,  
  
"Well the blood is coming from right here!" Matt pulled up that side of her dress and Syaoran fell over, strawberry-red.  
  
"Hey, get up! I don't need to take care of you too!" Matt scolded and Syaoran jumped up, his head still looking like an over-baked pepperoni.  
  
"Oi, genki desu," he scowled as he fervently rubbed on his flaming cheeks; as if that would help.  
  
"I don't know why you are blushing so hard anyway, it's just her leg," Matt scoffed and Syaoran scowled deeply, for he had never seen any girl's leg before. "Here, I'll try and massage some feeling back into her leg while you suck out the poison. Unless you're scared?" he let the threat dangle, "Good. Then, make sure you spit the poison out after. Right then, get to work." Syaoran leaning over, looked at the sharp cut, took a deep breath, tried not to think of how the other angels would think if they saw him what looked like kissing her leg, and began. At first, he was a little clumsy, exacerbated by the fact he kept closing his eyes to not have to stare at her leg, and also he kept spitting it out to quickly, but, by and by, he became defter and was soon into a pattern that occupied little thought.  
  
He thought mainly about this angel now that he had time to not only think about he poison. He wondered if she had her own personality or if she was a carbon copy of the other angels. Now that he got a good look at her, he saw that she wasn't strikingly gorgeous, but she was rather lovely. Her short hair was feathered and it fell around her shoulders in wisps. Her lips were slightly parted and also a delicate shade of crushed rose petals. Her eyes were shut and he began to wonder what color they were. Her nose was small and uplifted. Her eyelashes weren't incredibly long, but they were thin and fine yet. And when he saw her adorable little ears, he felt his face heating up again. "Man, what's wrong with you?" sighed Matt and Syaoran scowled once again. "I certainly hope she isn't the angel destined for me," Matt said and Syaoran had a sudden urge to punch him, "She is cute I'll grant that, but she certainly isn't that attractive." Syaoran very nearly punched him again. But he held his fists clenched at his sides and said through gritted teeth,  
  
"I think she looks pretty, and I would be proud if she was destined for me."  
  
"Man! Just chill!" Matt joked, "Besides, I think you have sucked waaaaaaay too much out now." Syaoran scowled again, and muttered an incantation. Sakura slowly blinked and sat up.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOEEEE!" she shrieked when she saw her leg exposed and two boys sitting by her.  
  
"OI! It's not what it looks like!" Syaoran cried, jumping up and Matt calmly quipped,  
  
"Good morning, sunshine. Feeling better?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked while looking up at him.  
  
"You'd think we'd get better thanks than that," he sighed, "After all, you were poisoned."  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura gasped, "Arigatou! Gomen nasai! Honto ni gomen!"  
  
"Sa, sa!" Syaoran answered, blushing at her flustered face. "Gomen, for what it looked like we were doing though."  
  
"Sa, sa!" Sakura cheerfully consented and the two shared a tiny smile. Matt, angered at Syaoran's "move" on Sakura, offered her his arm.  
  
"Spring green-!" Syaoran said quite suddenly at the same time, Sakura said,  
  
"Chocolate brown!"  
  
"HOE??!"  
  
"EH?!" they exclaimed together. "Ano… your eyes are spring green… I was wondering."  
  
"Hoe! Well, your eyes are chocolate brown, I have been trying to find the right name for them ever since I woke to see them." Flaming cheeks appeared to be a trademark of both. 


End file.
